


Draw me like one of your Quirmian girls

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, prepare for some hard bullshit, what am I even doing, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry not sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw me like one of your Quirmian girls

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/79007608030/sorry-not-sorry)  
>  Specjalna notka dla dziewczyny z tatuażem - to nie jest ani jeden z zapowiadanych fanartów, ponadto między nie wkradł się jeszcze jednej pomysł. Wybacz. Niestety mam mózg i okres skupienia uwagi Leonarda da Quirm.

                          

 


End file.
